Spring Break
by storylover6199
Summary: Emma and Friends defeated the evil council member. Jax got his powers back and now everyone is on their last few days before Spring Break. Jax's father gives him permission to use the beach house for spring break. Demma break up. Jemma gets together but not without some trouble. And did anyone see the weather report for a freak thunder storm the weekend before their trip? Find out.
1. Chapter 1:Getaway

_Jax's POV_

"Son why don't you take some of your friends to the beach house for Spring Break next week, maybe invite that Emma girl your always talking about to your bike." my dad told me over breakfast.

"Seriously? Kinda last-minute don't you think?" I asked my dad. I couldn't believe he was actually letting me go, especially after how mad he was when he finally got my powers back from the council. It's Thursday so we only have to get through today and tomorrow then we're all on vacation for the week.

"Yeah why not now go before your late and I change my mind." my Dad said.

"One more thing can I go this weekend and make sure everything is okay before everyone comes next week. okay thanks. Bye" I said before tele-transporting to my bike and drove to school. I hope the weather is just right out there.

_Emma's POV_

Today I felt like something was different, so I did something different. I curled my hair instead of leaving it straight. My walk with Andi this morning consisted with her asking and trying to make plans for our Spring Break.

"Okay enough about Spring Break can we talk about something else, please?" I asked. I was so done with that topic but just my luck that was when Jax had to appear.

"Hello Ladies talking about Spring Break are we?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Andi asked with her normal "Jax" attitude.

"Well. How would you guys like to spend it at my beach house for the week?" he asked.

"We're in" Andi answered before I could even say a word.

"Perfect we'll all meet at Emma's house Monday morning."

"Wait who else is going?" I asked.

"All the Panthers, Sharks, Gigi and you." Jax said.

"Okay what about our parents." I asked.

"I already talked to most of them they were all fine once I told them that you will be there. I just got to ask your dad but that's not a problem, he loves me." Jax said. The saddest thing is that it's true. My dad does love Jax as if he were his own son. The only reason being is, he keeps Danny and I from having any time together and my dad loves that.

"Oh hey Andi I'm pretty sure moved your locker all the way to the other side of the school again." Jax said. Andi look like she wanted to kill Jax but before she could the bell rang saying we only had 5 minutes to get to class and sprinted away. I chuckled and watched her run away. I turned around and finished the walk to my locker.

"Oh hey Emma one more thing do you think you could come over this weekend and help me clean and set everything up? Please?" Jax asked with his puppy dog eyes. Ugh he knows I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Darn you and your adorable puppy dog eyes." I said with a pout. Wait did I say adorable that wasn't suppose to come out. Great now I'm probably blushing like crazy. Jax just smirked and chuckled.

"Okay thanks. I'll pick you up and take you there after school Friday. Oh and one more thing." He said and leaned down. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but he leaned into my ear and whispered,

"Your going to love me" He whispered and then winked at me and walked away.(got that line from Chasing life check it out on abc family).

_Jax's POV Time Skip Lunch_

"Excuse me Mr. Alonso, are you busy?" I asked.

"Oh it's you Jax. No I'm not busy come in. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well my dad wanted to know if Emma could spend spring break with me and a few friends at our beach house and I was wondering if its okay? Also if she could come over this weekend to help me clean and set everything up?"

"Oh of course you just keep her busy and away from Daniel. Maybe you could even win her over but no funny business." He said with a smile on his face. Hearing that it made me blush. Emma was an amazing girl really but I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. I really care about her.

"Thank you Mr. Alonso. I'll pick her up after school on Friday." I told him while standing up and shaking his hand.

"Jax, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked. I knew Daniel has never been over for dinner where Emma's dad invited him. So why not add that to the stuff to bug Daniel about.

"I'd love to Mr. Alonso. Thank you." I said before heading back to Lunch.

At the lunch area I found everyone sitting together talking about Spring Break. I sat at the table startling everyone out of their conversations. I sat at the head of the table Emma to my right. Next to her was Daniel, who glared at me, then Andi, Diego, and then Maddie at the other end. On Maddie's right was Katie then Sophie, then Gigi.

"So everyone's going to my beach house for Spring Break?" I asked. I was met with a bunch of 'Yeah's' and 'Why not's'

"Great so we're all meeting at Emma's house Monday morning. Then from there I'll be driving you guys to the Beach House. Everyone good?" I asked. Again, I was met with a bunch of yeah's and okay's. I just nodded my head with that everyone broke into their groups.

"Oh Emma, I talked to your dad and he said it was fine for this weekend and then he invited me over for dinner tonight. So see you then." I said before her and Daniel could walk away. I could tell Daniel was pissed when he heard this. It only made me laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner plus one

_Emma's POV_

"What did Jax mean by "talked to your dad about this weekend", and why is he coming over for dinner tonight. Your dad never invites me over, why Jax? Your not cheating on me are you?" Daniel asked. Gosh he needs to calm down he does this at least once a day since we got back together. At first I thought it was cute he worried but now I'm so sick of it.

"Calm down. I don't cheat and I can't believe you would even think that. I can't believe you still think that. Also I didn't even know about dinner till now okay? Another thing I'm going with Jax to the Beach house early for the weekend to get it ready for everyone. Last thing I think we need to break up. You don't trust me and I'm sick of it. Bye Daniel" I said. Ugh he just makes me so mad. He was going to say something but the bell rang before he could say anything. I walked away leaving him there. I can't believe through everything we've done this is how we ended. Once I got to my locker I couldn't hold it in anymore I broke down cry. I didn't care anymore, it just hurt. I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't even hear the footsteps coming closer till I hear my name.

"Emma!?" the person asked. Their footsteps picked up as they ran over to my side on the floor. I didn't notice I was on the floor till that moment. Who ever it was, picked me up and put me in their lap. I didn't care who it was I just berried my face in their shirt and cried. They rocked me back and forth and told it was going to be okay. After what felt like hours I finally stopped crying. I looked up and saw Jax.

"Hay Emma. What happened?" he asked but I was to lost in the worry in his eyes. It's good to know that Jax is actually here for me and that he isn't just pretending to be. With a deep sigh I told Jax what happened with Daniel.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry. Do you still want to come over this weekend." He asked.

"Yeah totally. It'll take my mind from him." I told him.

"Okay come on let's get to class before we get in anymore trouble." Jax said helping me off the floor.

"Thanks Jax." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Since when do you care about not getting in trouble?" I asked as I got the last of my stuff out of my locker.

"Since I want to go the Beach House for Spring Break" he replied chuckling. It made me laugh and that made him laugh harder.

"Come on." He said while grabbing my hand leading me to our next class together. This cause me to blush.

"Wait, let's go to my dad's office and get notes so were not counted as late and get detention." I told Jax leading him in the opposite direction. He didn't argue and we started walking to my dad's office. We walked there silently. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wonder what Daniel is doing. No I can't think about Daniel. Why does my hand feel warm? I looked down and noticed that Jax and I are still holding hands. I looked away hoping Jax didn't notice the blush that was forming on my face. Thankfully we reached my dad's office before anything else could happen. I knocked before entering just like my dad had told me many times to do before.

"Mr. Alonso?" I asked.

"Oh Emma, Jax why aren't- Oh sweetheart what happened?" Dad asked when he saw my tear-stained face. He quickly got up and ran over to me making sure I was fine before pulling me into a hug. I almost started crying again but thankfully I managed not to.

" Daniel and I broke up." I managed to whisper to my dad after he pulled away from the hug.

"I found her in front of her locker crying. I stayed and comforted her till she managed to stop crying and collect herself. We came to see if you can write us a note for being late." Jax explained for me.

"Thank you Jax for helping Emma. How about you guys just go and stop and relax at the lunch area till the end of the period? Here are passes from class." Dad said handing me and Jax the passes. I could tell he was really happy me and Daniel broke up and he was just trying to cover it up by letting us miss class. I guess that's good since I have this class with Jax and Daniel. Then only one more and that one I only have Jax in. I just smiled and gave my dad a hug before leaving his office. Jax stood inside and talked to my dad for a bit before joining me in the hallway.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" I asked after walking in quiet for a while.

"That's a surprise. Now come on. We have an attire free period to spend." He said before pulling my hand and running to the cafeteria.

_Time Skip Dinner_

Jax and I had fun today. I'm actually excited to have him over for dinner tonight. Hmm I haven't really done any magic today. Maybe I'll use it to get ready.

_Curly, Frizzy, Messy I hate_

_So make my hair straight_

I pointed at my hair once I said my spell and just like that my curls went straight. Yay! I'm get better at this. It's almost time for dinner I probably shouldn't try any risky clothes spells. I quickly went over to my closet and put on some skinny jeans with a blue ruffles top and blue sparkly flats. I added a sparkly blue headband to match my shoes. Now I'm ready. I still don't know what my dad and Jax were talking about earlier. OH well, I'll find out soon or later. _Ring Ring Ring _Jax is probably here.

"Emma company is here!" Dad yelled to me. I quickly double checked my outfit and headed to the living room/dinning room.

_Jax's POV_

"Hey bro, you ready to go yet?" Asked my sister Nikki.

Nikki is a year older and just got home for spring break from her boarding school. We're almost the same person just she can be a little girly. She walked into my room wearing 5 in. black heels black skinny jeans a red tank top and a black leather jacket while carrying a pie.

"Where'd you get the pie?" I asked.

"Magic, now let's go or we're going to be late. I'm sure this Emma girl is going to think you look fine like that. She is a witch right?" She asked.

"Yes she is but her dad isn't so no magic in front of him. It makes Emma nervous."

"I got it. NOW LET'S GO!" She yelled at me. Then tele-transported us to Emma's house. I knocked on the front door hoping Emma would answer it.

"Oh one more thing. Emma's the chosen one. Hey Mr. Alonso. This is my sister Nikki. The one I was telling you about earlier." I said.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. Alonso." Nikki said while shaking his.

"Come in, Come in. Dinner is almost ready. I see you brought pie here I'll put it in the fridge." Mr. Alonso said as he took the pie from Nikki. We went and sat down in the living room to wait for dinner. Well Nikki was waiting for dinner I was waiting for Emma.

"Emma company!" Mr. Alonso yelled. When she came down she looked amazing. I guess I was staring cause next thing I know is Nikki elbowing me telling me to look away. I looked away just to tell Nikki to stop and when I turned back around Emma has got just the cutest blush on her face.

"H-Hi I'm Emma" she stuttered while extending her hand out to Nikki.

"Oh so your Emma. Your so much prettier than Jax described. I'm Nikki his sister." she said while shaking her hand. Why did she say that. I turned to her and gave her a 'What-the-hell' look before putting my face in my hands. I looked up when I heard chuckling.

"Oh so you talk about me?" she asked while looking at me.

"What no pssh no way" I muttered out.

"Oh he never shuts up about you when he's working on his bike. Well he seemed to forget to mention that you're the chosen one but ya." Nikki answered. I gave her another look and returned my face to my hands.

"Kids dinner!" Mr. Alonso called.

"Come on I made dinner tonight. It's chicken and tater tot casserole and some mac n cheese." Emma said while leading us to the table. Dinner not only smells and looks amazing it taste amazing.

"Wow this is amazing Emma." I told her.

"Thanks Jax. So um Nikki tell us more about you."

"Okay well I'm a year older than Jax. I go to a boarding school around here. I dirt bike but I don't like messing up my hair. I have my girly side where I like doing my hair and make up and bugging my dear brother." Nikki said.

"How is your boarding school?" Mr. Alonso asked. Of course that's all he got from her little 'me' speech.

"It's good. We all wear uniforms, have a gourmet chef, dorms to share. Oh and it's an all girls school."

"Oh well that's good" Mr. Alonso said. That's how we spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing even through desert. I had a real good time.

"Well it's getting late and you two still have school tomorrow." Mr. Alonso said.

"Yeah. We better go. Night Mr. Alonso. Good night Emma" I said.

"Goodbye Emma, Mr. Alonso." Nikki said as we walked out the door.

"Good bye guys." Emma said.

"Good night kids." Mr. Alonso called after Emma. We turned around and waved as they shut the door. Once I was sure we were safe I tele-transported us home.

"I like her, she's nice." Nikki said.

"Who Emma?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about. I just hopped if I played dumb she wouldn't bring it up.

"Yes, Emma. I can see why you like her, so you better not hurt her. Besides that I had fun tonight I'm glad you invited me." Nikki said before walking out of my room. I zapped into my pjs, which were just some sweat pants with no shirt on. I quickly jumped into bed with one finale thought before falling asleep, 'I hope I get the chance to not hurt her.'

(Nikki is a character from 2 cann 2 go check out some of her stories. She's is amazing!:)


	3. Chapter 3:Special Friday

_Emma's POV_

I woke up with so much dread for school. I don't want to run into Daniel after what happened yesterday. Sighing I got up and did my normal morning routine. Halfway through applying the little make up I do wear I heard the doorbell.

"Emma, Jax is here!" my dad yelled. What? What is he doing here. I finished doing my make up and headed to the living room.

"Yeah I thought I'd take Emma to school today, since we had an amazing night last night. Plus, this way if Daniel tries anything, I'll be there to help." I heard Jax tell dad as I walked into the room.

"Hey Jax" I said calling their attention to me.

"Oh hey Em, I was wondering if I could take you to school this morning."

"Yeah, just let me txt Andi and grab something to eat." I told him as I pulled my phone out and headed to the Kitchen.

"Oh no need I already did and I have a surprise for you that requires us to leave right now so come on. Bye Mr. Alonso." Jax said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my house."

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as I got pulled. I wonder what the surprise is?

"Okay put this on and hop on"he said as he handed me a helmet.

"Umm Maybe we could walk to school?" I asked. I'm not getting on that death bike of his.

"Nope won't have enough time for the surprise. Now come on." Jax said as he started the engine. Sighing I put the helmet on and got on the bike. Once I was on the bike and wrapped my arms around his stomach he started driving. I squeezed my eyes shut as the colors started to mix together. This is actually a little peaceful, so peaceful I was a little sad when we arrived at school.

"Em we're here you can let go now." Jax said. Sighing I let go and took off the helmet and got off.

"Aww Em did you actually enjoy the ride?" Jax teased.

"What?! Nooo psh No. Okay maybe a little." I said as I blushed. Laughing, he grabbed my hand and led me into school.

"Come on. I want to get there be Gigi does and ruins the surprise." Jax said. He led me to the cafeteria, but stopped before I could get a good look inside.

"Okay close your eyes." He said. I really had no choice he put his hands over my eyes before I even closed my eyes.

" Okay look now." he said after he led me the rest of the way to the cafeteria and removed his hands. He set up a small table with a red cloth, a small candle, a single red rose in a white vase, and two plates with lids covering them.

"Jax you did this for me? Thank you it's amazing." I told him as we walked over to the table. Jax walked in front of me and pulled my chair back for me.

"Now for your breakfast I cooked, no magic, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast." He said as he removed the lid. I was hit the most amazing smell of food. It all looked even more delicious than it smelled. Jax started laughing at me when he saw the look on my face. He quickly sat down and removed his lid.

"Let's eat." he said. He didn't have to tell me twice. Jax kept laughing at me as I ate. At first I didn't realize why then I took a bite and realized every time I ate I made some sort of happy sound. I blush and gave Jax a look to stop laughing. Which only made him laugh harder at me.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop." He said as best he could while trying to calm down. I swallowed my bite and said,

"I this is all really good. You're an amazing cook." I told him. He just smiled at me and went back to eating. We just spent the rest of our time sitting there in a comfortable silence as we finished eating.

"This is Miss Information coming to you live, where it seems. Emma Alonso is on a date with Jax Novoa the day after her break up with Daniel. So Emma, Jax is this a date?"

"No we're not on a date. Jax is just trying to cheer me up." I told Gigi before she could say anything more. I looked at Jax from the corner of my eye and I could've swore for a second he looked kind of sad but it was gone so fast I think I might have just imagined it.

"Well you heard it here first this is Gigi Rueda saying you've Miss Informed." Gigi said before walking away to post on her blog.

"Well come on we need to get to class and you still need to stop at your locker." Jax said back to his normal self.

_Time Skip End of Lunch_

Jax and I have spent all day together. He keeps saying he has two more surprises for me but won't tell me what they are.

"Attention Everyone, Please make your way to the Gym for the Spring Break Pep Rally." I heard my dad announce through the speakers.

"Come on. This is part of my surprises." Jax said as we started to head towards the Gym. Hearing this made me walk just a little faster. We took our seats and a few minutes later the rally started. This rally's theme was Letting Go. The Gym was decorated in Frozen decorations. They even had Katie singing Let it Go.

"Next up going along with our theme we have Emma Alonso singing Problem Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea." What?! Jax leaned over and whispered into my ear,

"Surprise."

"Jax I can't sing in front of everyone. You know that."

"You know the words you'll be fine. Plus I'm going up next." He said as I was pulled on stage. Taking a deep breath, I was ready. I nodded at ASB telling them to start the Track.

_**[Iggy:]** Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl One less one less! Problem_

_**[Me:]** Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta I want you! Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Me:]** I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

Wow this is a lot more fun then I thought it would be. I don't really have to singing much maybe I should sing with Iggy on the next part I know all the words for it.

__**[Iggy &amp; Me:]** It's Iggy Iggs! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what!__

__**[Me:]** One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got)__

__**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!__

__**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem__

__**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!__

__**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem__

__**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!__

__**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem__

Whew! I'm done. Everyone was clapping and cheering really hard. I guess I was really good.

"Well that was amazing right everyone?!" the ASB president asked. Everyone cheered and clapped as I made my seat.

"That was perfect Em. I told you you'd do amazingly" Jax said as he gave me a kiss on the check. When he pulled away I was blushing like crazy. I turned to look at him and was about to say something but that's when he was called up to sing.

"Good luck Jax." I said instead of what I was going to say.

_Jax's POV_

Sighing I walked up onto stage. I wonder what Emma was going to say. I'm glad she had so much fun singing. I hope she likes her next surprise tonight. I heard the music start well I guess it's time to start.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed _

_And put on my best suit _

_Got in my car and raced like a jet _

_All the way to you _

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand _

_To ask you a question _

_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is _

_'No' Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I__'m gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Yeah, no matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice _

_Can't live without her _

_Love me or hate me we will be boys _

_Standing at that altar _

_Or we will run away _

_To another galaxy, you know _

_You know she's in love with me _

_She will go anywhere I go _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die _

_Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No" _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I'm gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_No matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Rude _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die _

_Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'! _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I'm gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_No matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

The whole time I'm singing I'm looking right at Emma, hoping she gets the message. When I was done everyone was clapping, well not Daniel he was the only one not clapping. I looked right at him and smirk knowing he got the message. He just looked even more furious as he sat next to Andi and Philip(am I spelling that right? I thought it would be nice to keep him for Andi.) Smirking I got off stage and went back to my seat with Emma.

"You were amazing oh my gosh!" Emma shouted as she hugged me.

"I know, I know" I joked. The rest of the rally was kind of dull afterwards. The ASB pres. was starting to notice too because when the last game was supposed to be played she walked over to Mr. Alonso and asked him something. I wonder what she's doing.

"Okay now a special surprise Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso will be singing a duet together. They will be singing Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous." What? I looked at Emma and she looked just as shocked. Two ASB students walked up and grabbed our hands and led us onto stage. When we got set up on stage I looked at Emma wanting to know if she was comfortable with this. She looked back at me and I couldn't help but notice a hint of excitement in her eyes. She nodded at me letting me know she was okay. The music started when we both looked forward again.

_**[Emma:]** Am I throwing you off?  
**[Jax:]**Nope  
**[Emma:]** Didn't think so_

_**[Jax:]**How you doin' young lady_  
_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_  
_You don't have to play about the joke_  
_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_**[Emma:]**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_  
_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_  
_**[Jax:]**You might be the type if I play my cards right_  
_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_**[Emma:]** You expect me to just let you hit it_  
_But will you still respect me if you get it_

_**[Jax:]**All I can do is try, gimme one chance_  
_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_**[Emma:]** You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_  
_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And it's you that I want_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous boy_  
_You already know_  
_That I'm all yours_  
_What you waiting for?_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous boy_  
_Let's get to the point_  
_Cause we're on a roll_  
_Are you ready?_

_[Verse]_  
_**[Emma:]** Roses are red_  
_Some diamonds are blue_  
_Chivalry is dead_  
_But you're still kinda cute_

_**[Jax:]**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_  
_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_**[Emma:]** I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_  
_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_**[Jax:]**They call me Thomas_  
_last name Crown_  
_Recognize game_  
_I'm a lay mine's down_

_**[Emma:]** I'm a big girl I can handle myself_  
_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_  
_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_**[Jax:]**I want you on my team_  
_**[Emma:]**So does everybody else._

_**[Jax:]**Baby we can keep it on the low_  
_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_  
_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

_**[Emma:]**What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And it's you that I want_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous boy_  
_You already know_  
_That I'm all yours_  
_What you waiting for?_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous boy_  
_Let's get to the point_  
_Cause we're on a roll_  
_Are you ready?_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
_**[Emma:]**Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_**[Jax:]**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
_**[Emma:]**Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_**[Jax:]**Wait! I don't mean no harm_  
_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_**[Emma:]**I can see you with nothing on_  
_feeling on me before you bring that on_

_**[Jax:]**Bring that on_  
_**[Emma:]** You know what I mean_

_**[Jax:]**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_**[Emma:]**I'm only trying to get inside your brain_  
_To see if you can work me the way you say_

_**[Jax:]**It's OK, it's alright_  
_I got something that you gonna like_

_**[Emma:]**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_  
_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous Girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And its you that I want_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous Boy_  
_I'm calling your name_  
_But you're driving me crazy_  
_The way you're making me wait_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous Girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous Boy_  
_We're one in the same_  
_So we don't gotta play games no more_

"Wooh!" Everyone was cheering and dancing bye the end of the song. I looked at Emma and she was smiling just as much as I was. I walked over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back. Laughing Emma and I headed to class after we finished because that's when the bell rang saying the rally's over. The rest of the day ended quickly and I couldn't wait to meet up with Emma.

"Hey Emma" I said once I found her and Andi at their lockers.

"Hey Jax" Emma and Andi said.

"You guys were so awesome!" Andi yelled.

"Thanks" Emma and I said.

"Oh, Jax I was wondering if it would be alright if Philip came with us to your place next week?" Andi asked.

"He's not going to hurt one of us? Then yeah."

"Awesome, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior." Andi said before going off probably to find him and tell him.

"So you ready to go? Once we get to the beach house I have your last surprise." I asked.

"I need to pack a backpack still. Do you mind stopping at my house for a little bit?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said as I started leading her towards my bike. About halfway there Emma was the one to take lead and head towards my bike.

"Hehe, you want another ride don't you?" I asked. She laughed and nodded her head yes. Of coarse, everyone loves the bike.

_Emma's Pov_

Once we got to my house we headed straight for my room. Jax made himself comfortable on my bed while I got my extra backpack. I got two outfits, two sets of pjs, packed a small make-up bag, hair brush, toothbrush, a razor, face wash, and my favorite shampoo and conditioner.

"Do you think I should pack a bathing suit?" I asked

"Yes!" He practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my favorative bikini. It was a purple glitter that ties at the neck and back and has a hoop on each hip for the bottoms.

"Okay, I'm done. Do you want a sandwich before we leave?" I asked.

"Nope we gotta leave now. Come on. Put both straps on. It's a three hour ride so we got to leave now." He said as we headed out.

"Wait let me leave a note for my dad." I said before we could walk out the house. I quickly wrote a note to my dad letting him know we left already and that I would let him know when we made it to the beach house.

"Okay let's go." I said as we left the house. I locked the door and hopped onto his bike. Before we left I got this weird chill as if someone was watching me. I quickly looked around.

"You okay Em?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. We drove all the way their. When we got there it was 6 almost time for dinner and we were both hungry.

"Okay so we're here what's the surprise?" I asked as we got off. Jax quickly covered my eyes and led me to inside the house somewhere.

"Okay look." He said as he removed his hands from my face. We were in his Kitchen. It had a stainless steel fridge with wooden cabinets and marble top counters. There was also an island. The Island had a bunch of ingredients.

"What's this?" I asked. Jax walked around behind the island.

"I'm going to make you a Jax Special Dinner. Only my mom and I have ever eaten this" He said.

"Aww Jax. I'm honored." I said.

"Now put the backpack down and sit and watch." He said as he took off his jacket and tie from his school uniform. He then rolled up his sleeves and un-tucked his sleeves. He washed his hands and started cutting up some of the ingredients. I watched dazed as he continued making everything. I was so enthralled with what he was doing that I didn't even notice him finish.

"Wow this smells and looks amazing. What is it?" I asked.

"Try it first and then I'll tell you." he said. I grabbed little of some of the food and tried it.

"Mmmm. This is so good!" I shouted.

"It's marinate barbeque chicken with real bacon bits mixed into mac n' cheese with a side of salad." Jax said. Wow.

"This is amazing. Sit and eat come on." I said. We sat and ate dinner in peaceful silence. Once we were done we both got up and washed our plates. By now we were both beyond tired and it was past 9.

"Come, I'll show you your room." He said grabbing my backpack for me and grabbed my hand to lead me to my room. We went up some stairs and down a hallway. We stopped at the last door to the left.

"Okay this is your room. It has a connecting bathroom and a closet and plus a dresser. So tomorrow when you wake up you can unpack there is also a tv but I better not hear till tomorrow and not too early. Okay?" He joked, but I wasn't listening.

"Yeah, Yeah okay. Thanks again." I said.

"My rooms right across the hall, if you need me." he said before handing me my bag and heading into his room. I wonder why he gave me this room. I couldn't think about it much longer once I walked in to the room. I walked as fast as I could to the bed and once I was laying on it, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Storm part 1

**_I finally got a laptop and extremely happy I get to update. Thank you to all my supportive followers and everyone who review. Now whose ready to start reading this amazing story._**

Jax POV

I woke up to the sound of the tree tapping on my window and the pitter patter of rain hitting my window. Hmmm that's odd. It was all sunny yesterday. Oh well. I got up out of bed and headed to my kitchen. There I saw our personal chef getting the ingredients for breakfast out.

"¡Hola! La señora García. No sabía que estabas trabajando hoy?" I asked her._ *"Hi, Mrs. Garcia. I did not know you were working today?"__  
_

"¡Hola! Sr. Novoa. Sí que estoy trabajando hoy."she answered sounding a little upset._ "Hello Mr. Novoa. Yes I'm working today."_

"Usted trabaja tan duro, ¿por qué no empezar sus vacaciones pagadas hoy?" I told her. _*"You work so hard, why not start your holiday paid today?"_

I just really need her to leave so it's just Emma and I.

"¡En serio! Gracias, el Sr. Novoa." _*"Seriously! Thank you, Mr. Novoa."_

"¡Adiós!" _*"Goodbye!"_

I waved goodbye as she raced out of the kitchen. I chuckled when I heard the door shut. I decided to finish making breakfast for Emma and I quickly made waffles, pancakes, eggs, and toast. When I finished I cleared out the furniture in the living room and set up a table for me and Emma. I turned around and turned on Pandora and put on the golden oldies station. I checked the time and saw it was 9:30. As I was heading upstairs I heard a clap of thunder and at the same time a scream. I ran up the stairs to see Emma shaking under the sheets.

"Em? Are you okay?" I asked as I got closer to her bed. I leaned down next to where I believed her head was and then the next thing I know her hand pops out and pulls me under the blanket to be used as a teddy bear. I look over to find Emma with her head berried in to my chest, squeezing her eyes shut as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just thunder; it can't hurt you." I whispered soothingly to her. She slowly stopped shaking and opened her eyes.

"Thanks Jax" she whispered while looking away and blushing.

"It's okay" I told her with a little chuckle," Come on, change into some pjs and I'll wait for you before I escort you to breakfast." I told her as I helped her get out of bed. She nodded her head and grabbed her bag before heading to her bathroom. I waited by the large window and sat on the bench below it. I sighed while looking at the view; it brings back memories. This was my moms favorite room in the house. At night, before she died, she would call me into this room, and we'd sit at this window staring at the sky as she sang to me. She would sing until I would fall asleep. I miss her. This is why I gave Emma this room. It's the most important one to me and she's the most important person to me besides my siblings.

"Jax?" I turned around, surprised to see Emma standing there waiting for me.

Emma's Pov

I walked out of the bathroom and see Jax looking deep in thought, as he stared out the window.

"Jax?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Yeah?" he asked after shaking his head.

"You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head and lead me downstairs to the living room. In there it was set up with a table for two with waffles, eggs, toast, and pancakes. In the background was a song I didn't know.

_I can hear your music playin', I can feel your body swayin'  
One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you_

"Jax what's this song called? I think the rhythm to it." I told him. He grabbed my hand and spun me around to the music.

"It's called 'Knock Three Times' by Tony Orlando and Debbie Gibson." He told me. Then he started to dance me around and sing the song to me.

_Oh my darlin'_  
_Knock three times on the ceilin' if you want me_  
_Twice on the pipe if the answer is no_  
_Oh, my sweetness means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

_If you look out your window tonight_  
_Pull in the string with the note attached to my heart_  
_Read how many times I saw and how in my silence I adore you_  
_Only in my dreams the wall between us was apart_

_Oh my darlin'_  
_Knock three times on the ceilin' if you want me_  
_Twice on the pipe if the answer is no_  
_Oh, my sweetness means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

_Oh, I can hear the music playin'_  
_I can feel your body swayin'_  
_One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you_

_Oh my darlin'_  
_Knock three times on the ceilin' if you want me_  
_Twice on the pipe if the answer is no_  
_(I love you, I love you, I love you)_  
_Oh, my sweetness means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

_Oh my darlin'_  
_Knock three times on the ceilin' if you want me_  
_Twice on the pipe if the answer is no_  
_(I love you, I love you, I love you)_  
_Oh, my sweetness means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

When he finished, he gave a bow. By now I was laughing and having the time of my life.

"Come on now. The foods probably cold already." Jax chuckled. We sat down, and thankfully the food wasn't cold; it was just right. We joked and laughed all through breakfast. When we finished it was already 12 in the afternoon.

"Ok, come on let's clean up breakfast then we can start cleaning inside today since it's raining. Then when we're done maybe we could watch a movie or something." Jax said as we started cleaning dishes. I like the sound of that. I can't wait for the rest of today.


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday Storm part 2

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but... sorry there's no excuse I was just being lazy. I do have a bonus for you guys; I'm almost done with the next chapter and will be putting it up soon. I'm so happy with the season 3 ending. Who else voted for Jax, like a million times. I'm also really happy Phillip gets to stay. I will be trying to incorporate some season 3 info into the story, so look for that as well. Anyway here's the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

Emma's Pov

Jax and I have cleaned almost all day. We stopped at 3 for lunch. I told Jax this time I would make lunch, since he made breakfast and dinner. I made ham sandwiches and fries. We sat and enjoyed each others company while eating. Afterwards we started cleaning again. Jax has me cleaning upstairs while he is cleaning downstairs. I didn't realize how big the house was till we started cleaning. Upstairs has 4 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and a video game room, with all the latest games and a giant plasma screen tv. Downstairs has 3 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and a home theatre, with the latest movies and surround-sound. The house also has a covered patio with a hot tube for cold days where people just want to stay inside but still relax. It's a very nice house and I'm kinda excited that right now I get to be here with Jax.

"Hey Em! You done? I just finished!" Jax yelled up to me.

"Yeah I just finished the last room!" I yelled back.

"Good, now we can relax." Jax said as he tele-transported behind me.

"Ahhh! Stop doing that!" I scolded him.

"Hahaha. Okay, Okay I'm sorry. To make it up to you, go shower, then meet me downstairs so we can watch a movie. Your choice." He told me while pushing me out of the room.

"Oh and put on pjs so that way if you fall asleep your comfortable." He said just as he pushed me into my room.

"Hmm didn't have to be so pushy." I said as I walked to my back pack. I showered and changed into a pair of teal leggings that went down to my knees and an over sized white t-shirt. I grabbed all of my stuff and packed it back up and headed out the room. I made way to the stairs and looked down. I saw Jax waiting for me in his pjs; well more like sweat pants and no shirt. I could see a faint outline of a six-pack forming. I blushed and had to look away before he noticed me staring. Although by the smirk on his face I'd he'd missed it. I looked at the railing and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Jax! Catch me!" I yelled as I hopped on the railing and slid down, fast. After shock wore off, Jax quickly put his arms out and caught me. He spun us around before setting me down.

"Woow!" i yelled when he put me down, " That was so much fun."

"Come on time for movies. So what do you want to see?" Jax asked while leading me to the home theater.

"Hmm how about Frozen? I've never seen it." I asked Jax.

"Wait! You haven't seen Frozen yet?" Jax asked.

"Nope" I told him.

"I can't believe the Queen of Nice hasn't seen this movie. Okay, I need you to go into the kitchen and get some popcorn, candy, and hot chocolate for us while I set up the movie." Jax laughed as he pushed me in to the direction of the kitchen. Gosh, he's being pushy today. I headed to the kitchen, popped in a bag of popcorn in the microwave, warmed up two cups of milk on the stove, and selected four different candies from the cabinets. Once the milk was ready I stirred in the chocolate and poured it into two mugs. The popcorn was done after that. I opened the bag and emptied it out into a big orange bowl I found under the sink. Hmm, I can't carry this all by myself.

_I want to see this movie today_

_so please give me a tray_

I cast the spell and just like that there was a tray right in front of me. Perfect.

"Hey Em, are you almost done?! Everything is ready over here." Jax shouted.

"Yeah I am" I said as I walked into the living room. I check out the changes Jax made. He turn the sofa into a sofa bed, and from the looks of it a comfy, warm one too. The table was pushed underneath the tv. I placed the tray on the table. I looked at the tv to see the Disney castle on pause. I quickly grab my hot chocolate and some Kit-Kats before snuggling under one of the blankets. Jax copied me before hitting play.

This movie is amazing. Anna is crazy though. She is running to save her sister. It's actually really sweet that she is doing that. Anna is putting her hand up when all of a sudden,

CRASH! BOOM!

All the power went out and thunder and lightning were crashing loudly outside.

"Aaaahhh!" I yelled before jumping into Jax's arms. It's a good thing we finished our hot chocolate a while ago.

"Emma! Hey, it's okay everything's going to be okay." Jax tried soothing me but I could hear the thunder and lightning crashing and roaring outside. By now, I'm shaking with fear. Jax pulled me closer to and was whispering soothing words. Every time I started to calm down thunder or lighnting would crash outside and scare me all over again.

"Come on, Em. Everything is gonna be fine. Here I got an idea. Will you try it?" He asked. I nodded my head quickly. I looked at Jax, or at least tried to. With the power out, everything was pitch black.

"Okay, Emma, close your eyes and listen to my voice and only my voice." He whispered to me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to keeping talking.

"I'm going to tell you a story and every time I say your name I want you to count. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" I squeaked out because right at that moment thunder crash outside.

"So our story begins in a long time ago with the very first Chosen One." Jax started, "Her name was Emma."

1

"Her powers were amazing, more powerful than anybody had every seen. Everybody loved Emma but they mostly loved her for her powers."

2

"This made Emma very lonely. She didn't want to be with people who only wanted to be with her for her powers."

3

" So in desperation, Emma went on a quest to find a magical witch to take her powers away. She was tired of being treated different than everyone else."

4

Jax continued the story till I fell asleep in his arms. The last number I remember saying is 10.. The last number I remember saying is 10. I dreamed the night away in Jax's arms; however, one dream in particular stood out.

Emma's Dream

"Emma, honey wake up. We're here. The kids are already inside with Maddie, Deigo, Andi, Philip, Daniel, and Mia." Jax said as he helped me out if the car.

"Wow careful," he said as he helped me balance, " wouldn't want to hurt the little fellow." He said as he caressed my extended mid-section. I was shocked. I looked at Jax and this time really looked at him. He looked older, maybe his late twenties, early thirties.

"Come on Emma." He said as we started walking to the house. The house was the beach house we're at for spring break. What are we doing here? We walked through the door and I was greeted by kids running around and a group of people talking in the living.

"Hey, Emma" I heard Andi say as the world around me started fading.


	6. Chapter 6:Sunday Shopping Spree

Previously

"Emma, honey wake up. We're here. The kids are already inside with Maddie, Diego, Andi, Philip, Daniel, and Mia." Jax said as he helped me out if the car.

"Wow careful," he said as he helped me balance, " wouldn't want to hurt the little fellow." He said as he caressed my extended mid-section. I was shocked. I looked at Jax and this time really looked at him. He looked older, maybe his late twenties, early thirties.

"Come on Emma." He said as we started walking to the house. The house was the beach house we're at for spring break. What are we doing here? We walked through the door and I was greeted by kids running around and a group of people talking in the living.

"Hey, Emma" I heard Andi say as the world around me started fading.

The shock of it all startled me awake. I looked around the room and realized I was still in the living at the beach house. The storm was gone and so was Jax.

"Jax?" I whispered wondering where he went. I heard voices in the kitchen and went to see if it was Jax and if so who was he talking to.

Jax pov

_'Knock, Knock' _the sound of knocking woke me up.

_'Who would be up at this time' _I thought as I walk to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Nia" the person behind the door replied.

"Hey neighbor" I said greeting her with a tired smile. Last night, when I was telling Emma the story, she fell asleep and I didn't know. So I was up till about midnight telling myself the story.

"Hey, my mom just wanted me to come make sure you guys were okay." Nia said while looking inside the house.

"We're fine. How did she know anyone was over here?" I asked Nia.

"Oh, she saw your guy's lights on yesterday" Nia said with little interest. She was still trying to look around the house.

"Okay. Well tell her we're fine and I hope she has a good day. Oh and tell Atum, I said hey. I bet you were just on the phone with him." I chuckled that last part. Atum is Nia's friend from Moscow that she's crushing on. She says Atum has a cute accent but from the times I've talked to him I think mine's is more cute.

"I was not! Okay maybe a little. Do you mind if I come in for some water?" Nia asked. I stepped aside while chuckling. Nia's been over before so she knows her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks" Nia said as I handed her a glass of water. She may know where the kitchen is but she always forgets where the cups are.

"Speaking of crushes, hows that emma girl you're always talking about?" Nia asked after taking a big gulp of water.

"I don't always talk about her" I sulked and crossed my arms. She took another drink of water before continuing.

"Yeah right, and I don't love shopping and Audrey Hepburn. Come on, seriously how is she?" Nia questioned.

"She is right here." A voice said from the side. Nia and I turned to see Emma standing by the door with her arms crossed and hair messed up.

"Oh Em you're awake. This is my neighbor, Nia. Her family lives in the closest beach house to the left." I told her while introducing her to Nia. Emma walked over smiling her dazzling smile she gives all her friends.

"Oh, its so nice to meet you." Emma stuck her hand out to shake still smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too. Jax talks about you a lot, and it's nice to finally put a face to his words." Nia chuckled. Why is everyone saying I talk about Emma a lot; I don't do that.

"So I've been told." Emma laughed with her. They were laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. All I could do was face palm and shake my head.

"Hey Emma! Would you like to go shopping with me later?" Nia asked excitedly. _Oh no!_ She's gonna tell Emma embarrassing things about me. Before I get the chance to interject,

"I'd love to!" Emma yelled.

"Okay good. Be ready by 2. We'll be back by 7" Nia said firmly.

"Okay. Bye!" Emma shouted as Nia quickly left to get ready.

Emma's Pov

After Nia left, I couldn't focus on anything but shopping. I tried really hard to focus on cleaning the backyard and patio with Jax but once Jax said I was done and could go get ready, I bolted up to my room and got ready. I changed into a blue sundress and blue sandals, did my straight hair spell and applied some make up. Once I finished, the doorbell rang. I hopped downstairs as quick as I could. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Jax just opened the door to let Nia in. I ran up to her and dragged her out of the house. I'm so excited to go shopping.

"Wow, okay slow down. I'm coming, don't worry. Haha, come on were taking the Jeep to the mall today." Nia laughed leading me to the right slightly since I was heading in the wrong direction. We quickly hopped in the car once we reached it. In the car ride we listened to Bruno Mars' new song, Uptown Funk. We were belting out the lyrics and rocking out like crazy to this song and many more. We got to the mall and hit almost every shop buying at least one bag of things from each. During this time I got to know Nia better. She has a boyfriend; she couldn't tell me where he comes from but promises he is a prince from another magical realm. When I asked her if he was from Narnia she just shook her head no but gave me a teasing smile, saying I was right.

After we finished the first floor, we stopped for lunch before going to the second floor.. We sat in the food court for our break. Nia got a salad while I order a hamburger.

"So Nia, are you coming to Iridium High next year? We have an amazing swim program and an excellent academic." I told her. I really think she would have fun with all of us.

"Yeah actually, I am. I plan on joining the sharks, your school's swim team." She said while eating her salad. I wonder if she is a witch like us or maybe eve a kanay?

"Can I ask you something" I asked shyly.

"Sure" Nia said while finishing her salad.

"Has anything magical ever happened to you?" I asked hoping I don't sound crazy.

"If you mean am I a witch like you and Jax, I mean wizard for jax, than yea I am." Nia laughed.

"Oh okay awesome." I said relieved. She chuckled before asking,

"Are you?"

"You mean, you don't know?" I asked curiously. I wonder if anyone else doesn't know about me being the Chosen One.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a bit apprehensively.

"Well, you know that story about the Chosen One and how the Chosen One kinda saved the realm three times? Well, that's me!" I said. Fingers crossed she doesn't freak out.

"Are you serious?!" She stared wide eyed shocked. Silently I nodded my head.

"Wow. Mr. Bad Boy is crushing on the Golden Girl. Hahaha how cliche Haha!" She laughed. And laughed. And laughed. She laughed so much I started laughing with her for no reason.

"I dropped that bombshell and all you can focus on is that?" I laughed incredulously. She nodded as she kept laughing. After we stopped laughing we collected our stuff and made our way to the second level.

"Okay there is only one place worth shopping at on the second level. Its a vintage jewelry shop and today they just got a new shipment of jewelry." Nia told me as she pulled me along.

"Oh that sounds nice." I told her now excited to see the place.

"Yeah. I go there once a week. The owner knows me by name now. She likes to put aside Russian jewelry aside for me. Once I got this beautiful necklace watch with a mockingjay on the front." she finished telling the story as we entered the store. She excused herself to go talk to the manager. I went looking around for a piece of jewelry. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. I turned to see what it was. It was a vintage style rose pattern silver heart locket. It was absolutely stunning. I quickly looked for the price. I couldn't buy it. I was a few dollars short and by a few I meant 20 bucks short. The necklace was $30.

_'Aww, I really wanted that necklace.'_

I walked away disappointed. I found Nia at the cashier desk buying a bracelet.

"Hey, thats a pretty bracelet." I told her as I walked up next to her.

"Thanks its a vintage russian gold and garnet bangle bracelet made in Moscow between 1908 and 1917 with 3 purple rhodolite garnets, and 8 green demantoid garnets" She told me.

_'Wow that's really pretty and expensive looking'_

"Yes it is" she said.

"Opps, I said that out loud. Hehe. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go after I make a quick call." Nia said before walking out of the store with her new bracelet on. I decided to head to the car. I sent Nia a text to let her know where I was going. As I was sending this text, I crashed into someone.

* * *

Sorry this update took so long. It was going to be a lot shorter but then I got really into it and made even longer. So I hope you guys forgive me and I'll try to update again before the end of April. The character Nia is from shadowfalls626.


	7. Chapter 7:Sunday to Monday

**Previously**

**I decided to head to the car. I sent Nia a text to let her know where I was going. As I was sending this text, I crashed into someone.**

**Emma's Pov**

**"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going are you okay?" I asked the person I crashed into.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you if you're okay, you're the one who fell down. Here let me help you up." The person said while extending his hand. I looked up to grab his when I was lost in his sliver green eyes.**

**'Wow' I thought as he helped me up.**

**"Hi, I'm Emma. Sorry for crashing into you again." I apologized again.**

**"It's cool. I'm Alex." Alex smiled a wide smile while shaking my hand. Alex was tall about a whole head taller than me. He had dark skin and dark, short, curly hair, a dazzling white smile and the most beautiful silver green eyes.**

**'You know he would be a good looking match for Katie. I wonder...'**

**"Hey would you like to go on a date with my friend Katie?" I asked. He looked confused and a little taken back.**

**"Umm I'm sorry we just met. How can... Why... I'm sorry. I'm just confused." He said a bit flustered.**

**"I know but... Oh I got it. Here, come to this address at 5 pm Tuesday and meet mine friend. Please. Here is my number too so you can text me. Please think about it. I got to go. Goodbye." I said as I quickly left before he could say no.**

**'I hope Katie doesn't mind being set up on a blind date.'**

**I quickly made my way to the car were Nia was already waiting for with the car started.**

**"Sorry I bumped into someone and set up a blind date for my friend." I explained to her.**

**"It's okay. Now lets head back before Jax freaks out." she said. I nodded my head then rested it against the window. I felt my eyes slowly close soon after our conversation.**

**Jax's Pov**

**It just turned 7 when the doorbell rang. I quickly rushed to the door hoping it was Mia and Emma. I quickly opened the door to find just Mia.**

**"You owe me $30 bucks for that necklace and she is passed out in the front seat so I need you to get her." Nia told me while yawning and handing me the bag with Emma's necklace in it. I handed her the money and walked out to get Emma.**

**"Thank you Nia." I said as she pulled out. I walked back inside with Emma in my arms. I placed her back in her bed. I knew we wouldn't be leaving today so I called her dad and told him we would be there tomorrow morning before 9 am.**

**I took off her shoes and tucked her under her blankets. I went into my room and put Emma's necklace in my drawers. I asked Nia to buy it for me to give to Emma as a present on our first date. I'm going to ask her tomorrow morning during the car ride back to her place. Just thinking about tomorrow made me excited. After I finally stopped thinking about tomorrow to focus enough to put on a pair of sweats, I climbed into bed and went to sleep.**

**The Next Morning~~~**

**Jax's Pov**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**I slammed my hand down hard on the annoying alarm. It was five in the morning. I groaned as I threw the covers off and got out of bed. I stretched my arms up and heard a slight crack from my back.**

**'Aww, that probably wasn't good.'**

**I grabbed the clothes I had laid out and took a quick hot shower. When I got out I heard Emma's alarm going off. It only rang once before being shut off. I was brushing my teeth when it went off again only louder. A hard thump could be heard.**

**'Guess Emma fell back asleep. Haha! Bet she wasn't expecting that.'**

**I thought as I rinsed out my mouth. Now finished with getting ready I went to check on Emma.**

**"Em? You up?" I asked. I heard a small groan as she opened the door with a toothbrush in her mouth. I chuckled and took in her appearance. She at least seemed to have everything else done. She was wearing a white ruffled skirt dress. The front stopped at her knees but in the back it continued down to her ankles. Her hair was done in light curls pulled back by a headband. She had on white sandals to match the dress. She looked amazing.**

**She walked back to the bathroom after letting me in. A few minutes later she came back out without the tooth brush.**

**"I'm ready all my stuff is packed back in my bag. When we get there I need a few minutes to pack a week's worth of clothes. Is that fine?" She asked.**

**"Yea, but that means we gotta leave now." I told her. I went back into my room and grab my car keys. I was leaving my bike down here cuz I wouldn't be able to take everyone on it. I got a van and put a spell on it to make it bigger on the inside. So there was enough room for everyone. I was just thankful that everyone in the group knew about magic and I wouldn't have to make up any stupid excuses.**

**Emma and I hopped into the car. Both of us up front. We drove in silence for about an hour before Emma decided to talk.**

**"So, do you like the dress? I bought it yesterday while shopping with Nia."**

**"It looks nice on you." I told stealing a quick glance. She was blushing.**

**"What do you think of Nia?" I asked. Nia is a good friend of mine. I want Emma and her to be good friends too.**

**"I like her. She's really nice and funny and pretty cool. I can't wait for her to come to school with us next year!" Emma excitedly said. I chuckled. It was quiet for a while after that. It wasn't an awkward quiet either but a peaceful comfortable quiet only good friends or people who are in love can accomplish.**

**"Emma?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me at the mention of her name.**

**"Yeah, Jax?"**

**"When we get back to the beach house maybe we could possibly go on a date?" I have suggested. Towards the end I started losing my courage. I kept my eyes on the road to keep from seeing the rejection on her face. I was surprised to suddenly feel her left hand on my right hand that I almost didn't heard her answer.**

**"Of course I'd like that a lot." she said blushing bright red. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Smiling at her, I turn my hand over and grab hold of her's.**

**Emma's Pov**

**After Jax asked me out and I said yes, I fell back asleep. I was still holding his hand.**

_**Emma's Dream**_

**I was back in the beach house again. The kids were running around still. The group was still talking but this time they were in the living room and I was part of the group.**

**"Sophie texted. She and Mac can't make it. Something about a lost panda at the zoo? I don't really know." Maddie said. Everyone nodded their heads.**

**"Gigi and Sebastian are running late they'll be here as soon as possible." Diego said.**

**"Okay, then let's get this meeting started." Daniel said. Everyone pulled out their phones. I involuntarily did the same. These phones seemed more advanced then I remembered. Thinner but more durable. We all laid our phones together. Each one was open to a text message from the same unknown number. Each texted said something different with a number at the begin. The numbers indicated the order. Mine was first then Mia, Andi, Maddie, and we can only assume Sophie's and Gigi's were next because we were missing four numbers. After that we believe it was Mac's and Sebastian. Then it was Diego, Philip, Daniels, and last Jax. I started reading mine out loud once I finished, mia read her's and so on and so forth.**

**"1) It's a shame my dearest Katie-Bug couldn't be here today. Had you only agreed, my love would still be here."**

**"2) I went into hiding once but now I'm done hiding. I'm going to make you regret not taking the deal."**

**"3) None of you are safe. Not you or your children. That's right I'm coming for them too"**

**"4) Not JJ, Erin or unborn baby Francisco."**

**"5) Not Alex, Andrew, or Philis" We had Sophie text her's.**

**"6) Not Paris, Channel, or unborn baby DJ" Gigi arrived as I finished reading mine. She arranged her's and Sebastian's with the rest.**

**"7) Not Steven, Katie, or Rodney" Mac texted his, just like Sophie did.**

**"8) Not Kristina or unborn baby Taylor"**

**"9) Not Hunter, Chase, Sean, or unborn baby Erica"**

**"10) No one and nothing can save you this time."**

**"11) No witch, human, zombie, wizard, or kanay can save you"**

**"12) See you soon. Say Hello to my beloved Katie."**

**My breathing involuntarily quickened and my dream vision started becoming black. Once it was pitched black it turn bright white. **

_**End of Dream**_

**I bolted up and scared a still driving Jax. We almost swerved off the road, but Jax fixed us. He would have just pulled over but my house was coming into view. My breathing was still pretty fast when we pulled into my driveway. Before Jax could question me, I jumped out and bolted to my front door. I unlocked it and walked in. Jax wasn't to far behind me. I knew he was going to question me on what had happened.**


	8. Chapter 8:Monday Madness pt1

**Previously**

**I bolted up and scared a still driving Jax. We almost swerved off the road, but Jax fixed us. He would have just pulled over but my house was coming into view. My breathing was still pretty fast when we pulled into my driveway. Before Jax could question me, I jumped out and bolted to my front door. I unlocked it and walked in. Jax wasn't to far behind me. I knew he was going to question me on what had happened.**

**Emma's Pov**

**I greeted my father who was in the kitchen.**

**"Emma! Is something wrong you're here half an hour early?" Dad asked worriedly.**

**"No, everythings fine. I just need to pack a whole new suitcase." I said as I made my way into my room. I could hear Jax talking with my dad outside. They were laughing like they were best buddies. I packed my essentials in a bag. I got the new clothes I bought from the mall out of the bag I brought from Jax's. I refolded them and placed them in a suitcase. Three dresses, two jeans, five shorts, seven sets of underwear, six bathsuits, and seven shirts. Not all of it was from the mall but most were. In a smaller bag, I packed some scrapbooking supplies, hex, and some other books I want to read. Once I finished I took my stuff out into the living room. I was kinda struggling carrying it all.**

**"Here let me help you, Em" Jax said as he took the suitcase from me.**

**"Thanks." I said breathlessly. Jax was oddly quiet. We walked outside and saw Daniel, Andi, Diego, and Gigi were here already.**

**"So where do we put our stuff at?" Gigi asked. Jax nodded his head over to the van before leading them over. He opened the trunk and started grabbing the bags and placing them in the trunk. We waited in silence for the rest to show up. **

**Not too long after, Maddie, Philip, Katie and Sophie arrived. we quickly loaded their luggage and not loaded into the van. It was Jax and I up front. The row right behind us was Andi, Philip, and Gigi. Behind them was Daniel, Mia, and Katie. In the last row was Maddie, Diego, and Sophie. We were all loaded up and on our way. I was really excited but some people like Jax, Daniel, and Katie seemed a little grumpy.**

**I knew why Jax was upset. He didn't get the chance to question me about what happened earlier. I'll just tell him tonight. What I don't understand was why was Daniel and Katie were upset.**

**"Hey, Katie?" I asked, "What kind of guys are you into?"**

**"What?" she asked surprised.**

**"What kind of guys do you like?" I repeated slightly different.**

**"Well I like my guys to be tall, dark, handsome, with curly hair and a great personality. Why?" she answered.**

**"Because tomorrow I set you up on a date with this amazing guy I met at the mall that matches just that description!" I said excitedly.**

**"Yes! I mean cool, I got a date." Katie tried to play if off. This made us all chuckle. The rest of the ride was uneventful. once we got to the house we passed around all the luggage and escorted everyone to their room. I took the girls while Jax took the boys.**

**I showed the girls who had rooms on the bottom floor their rooms first. Everyone was excited to see who they were or weren't sharing with, if they were evening sharing, what the room looked like,and what the rest of the house looked like.**

**The first one I showed was Maddie. Her room was on the left. She was in her own room. It was pink with a queen size bed with matching sheets, a smaller dresser next to it, a decent sized wardrobe, and connecting bathroom. All the rooms on the left had a view of the ocean. She squealed when she saw. Afterwards, she kicked us out to enjoy her new room.**

**Next I show Katie and Sophie their room. They have the last bedroom on the left. It's painted light blue and purple. Since Maddie and I got our own rooms Katie and Sophie had to share. Their room had two twin beds separated by two nightstands and a dresser between those. One bed has purple sheets while the other has light blue sheets. The nightstands match the bed next to them. The room also included a huge wardrobe for them to share and a connecting bathroom. Of course this also included the ocean view window. Katie took the purple bed while Sophie pretended to be flying on the light blue bed.**

**Then I took Andi and Gigi upstairs to their. It was the on next to mine also the last room on the left. It was set up the same way as Katie and Sophie's except the color scheme was light green and orange. Andi took orange because it reminded her of the orange color people wear while their hunting. Once they were settled in, I went to my room and got ready for my date with Jax.**

**Jax's Pov**

**I showed the guys their rooms. Emma and I planned each room to the best of our abilities. We knew that Daniel couldn't be sleeping near either of us so we had him in the room down stairs. We also knew that Maddie would freak if Diego was upstairs while she was downstairs so we had them share a room. Everyone who was sharing a room had their rooms designed the same way but just with different color, Daniel and Diego's colors were black and navy blue. Philip was in the room upstairs. His room color was red. **

**Once the guys were in their rooms I got ready for my date with Emma. I was still worried about what had happened early. Emma really scared me when she jolted awake and let go of my hand like that. I'm hoping Emma will tell me tonight what it was about. There was a knock at my door as I put Emma's gift in my pocket.**

**"Come in" I said assuming it was Emma or Andi. I sure was wrong.**

**"You know your fooling yourself, right?" Daniel asked me smugly, "She doesn't love you. She loves me and she always will." Before I could get a comment in somebody else did.**

**"Not if you keep acting like this. Nobody likes this side of you Danny." Emma said as she walked past him and straight to me. She was dressed beautifully in a causal but formal blue dress that had laced blue fabric criss crossing her back and down till just above the end of her back. The skirt puffed out Cinderella style except it ended just above her knee. She looked beautiful.**

**"I hope this is ok. You didn't say where we were going" she told me completely ignoring Daniel. Who by the way was now fuming. his hands were balled into fist by his side and his face was bright red. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.**

**"It's perfect. Where going out to dinner then I was thinking about going to the carnival down the road." I told her as we made our way downstairs. Jax grabbed a different set of car keys before yelling,**

**"We're going out! We'll be back later! Don't wait up!"**

**"Ok!" chorused back to us.**

**We hopped into a black car that I didn't know the name of. I don't know a lot about cars. Jax drove us to a restaurant called 'Miami Heat'. We found the closest parking and got out. The line wasn't to bad maybe two three people but more and more people were arriving so we had to rush in line. Luckily only one person got in front of us so there was four people. We soon seated and it seemed like the date was starting off good.**

**Meanwhile**

**Third Person Pov**

**Back at the house, Maddie, Diego, Katie and Sophie, were in the home theatre watching 'Pretty in Pink'. Katie had gotten up to get something to drink in the kitchen when she saw a note.**

**'**_**Katie this is the number for the guy on your blind date. If your interested, text him. His name is Alex. Sincerely, Emma'**_

**Katie feeling unsure about the whole thing just put the note in her pocket. She grabbed a water from the fridge and went back the movie.**

**Upstairs Andi and Philip were playing a Zombie game in the game room. They were playing so thoud that they drowned out the sound of Daniel and his guitar. Daniel was in the backyard playing his guitar. He strummed a few more chords before giving up. He took off his shirt and hopped into the pool to try and cool off. He did a few laps back and forth. The whole time he was thinking,**

_**'What does she see in him? We're both swimmers. I'm nicer, safer, better looking. I won't be putting her in danger. I didn't lie and betray her. That was all him! I bet they're having a terrible date right now." **_

**Little did he know, they were having an amazing time. While they were all he was able to think about, he was far from their minds.**


End file.
